starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
YT-1300 Stock Light Freighter
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = YT-1300 Stock Light Freighter | klasse = YT-Series Transport | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Corellian Engineering Corporation | prijs = 100.000 Credits | lengte = 26,70 meter | snelheid = 800 km/h (kon variëren) | versnelling = | hyperdrive = Klasse 2.0 | bemanning = 2 | passagiers = 0 tot 9 | vrachtcapaciteit = 50 tot 150 ton | affiliatie = | era = }} thumb|250px|YT-1300 Light Freighter De YT-1300 Stock Light Freighter was een populaire serie in de YT-Series Transports van Corellian Engineering Corporation. De bekendste aangepaste YT-1300 was zonder twijfel de Millennium Falcon. Geschiedenis & Specificaties De YT-1300 werd in de YT-Series Transports ontwikkeld bij Corellian Engineering Corporation en zou de geschiedenis ingaan als één van de bekendste modellen van schepen en kleine transporters. Het enorme succes van de YT-1300 was dat het schip eigenlijk bestond uit modulen die naar de wens van de eigenaar van het schip konden aangepast worden zonder echt te veel moeten afbreken en opbouwen aan het schip. Alle YT-1300 hadden gemeen dat ze ongeveer 26,70 meter lang waren en dat ze een cirkelvormig ontwerp hadden. Het interieur was gebouwd rondom een gang waaraan verschillende vertrekken werden gekoppeld. De cockpit bevond zich meestal aan de rechterkant van het schip. De meeste YT-1300 zagen er van buiten ongeveer hetzelfde uit maar eens men deze schepen betrad, was het duidelijk dat het interieur het karakter en de functie van deze vrachtschepen bepaalde. De YT-1300 werd oorspronkelijk tijdens de Galactic Republic in twee specifieke configuraties geproduceerd: de YT-1300f (Freight) en de YT-1300p (Passenger). Later ontdekte men dat kopers vooral interesse hadden in de beste combinatie van beide modellen en werd de YT-1300fp in het leven geroepen. Deze configuratie werd de ‘Stock’ Light Freighter en de benamingen f en p gingen door de jaren heen verloren. Het YT-1300 ontwerp had altijd te kampen met perikelen die rond het ontwerp zwierven. Zo zou de officiële lengte van 26,70 meter niet accuraat geweest zijn. De meeste personen beweerden echter dat deze niet overeenkwam met de werkelijke lengte. Bij CEC zou een fout zijn gemaakt die daarna nooit werd aangepast. Zo kon het wel gebeuren dat een YT-1300 een te kleine docking bay of hangar kreeg toegewezen waar het schip niet in kon landen. Een ander probleem was dat er geen standaardplannen bestonden die de lay-out van de YT-1300 weergaven. Prototypes van bouwplannen werden zelfs gestolen bij CEC en werden vaak aangenomen als de officiële bouwplannen. Een laatste tegenstrijdigheid bestond over de cilindervormige uitsteeksels aan de zijkanten van het schip. Sommige personen beweerden dat dit Escape Pods waren terwijl andere personen beweerden dat dit docking rings waren. De waarheid lag in het midden en hing af van de f of p configuratie van het schip. Alle YT-1300 hadden vooraan een opening met twee uitsteeksels aan deze opening was een vrachtlift waardoor goederen in het schip konden worden geladen. De meeste YT-1300 schepen waren bewapend met een Laser Cannon maar de YT-1300 modellen die effectief met die wapen waren uitgerust, waren schaars. Modellen thumb|250px|Grondplannen voor de f en de p configuratie thumb|250px|Configuraties voor de cockpit De ‘Stock’ Light Freighter – en het meest gebruikte model – combineerde dus elementen uit beide configuraties. YT-1300f (Freighter) Bij de standaard f configuratie lag de nadruk uiteraard op het extra vervoeren van vracht. De YT-1300f had niet één maar twee ramps waar men het schip kon mee betreden (één langs elke kant). Bij de f configuratie waren de cilinders langs de zijkanten docking rings. Deze versie had drie grote en één kleinere vrachtruimte. Een f versie kon 150 ton vracht vervoeren. Er was nog steeds een leefruimte aanwezig maar deze was kleiner en minder luxueus. De YT-1300f was ook maar geschikt om enkel de bemanning te vervoeren en geen passagiers. YT-1300p (Passenger) De standaard YT-1300p was gebouwd om extra passagiers te vervoeren en kon negen passagiers vervoeren. De cilindervormige uitsteeksels waren in deze configuratie Escape Pods die elk zes personen konden evacueren. De p versie telde drie vertrekken waar elk drie personen konden slapen. In de machinekamer waren ook nog eens twee bedden aanwezig. De leefruimte was ruimer en comfortabeler. De p versie kon 50 ton vervoeren in één vrachtruimte. In de kamer van de machinekamer waren ook nog eens vijf kleine Escape Pods gevestigd die elk één personen konden vervoeren. Cockpit configuratie Voor wat betreft de plaatsing van de cockpit op het toestel kon ook een selectie gemaakt worden uit drie verschillende configuraties, waarvan de eerste het meest gezien werd. Door dat de locatie van de cockpit kon verschillen, waren de inrichtingen van deze schepen ook erg wisselend. * Configuratie 1: Cockpit aan stuurboordzijde. * Configuratie 2: Cockpit aan bakboordzijde. * Configuratie 3: Cockpit in het midden, tussen de twee "mandibels". Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *The Star Wars Holiday Special Bron *Star Wars Sourcebook *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) – Statistieken *Rebel Alliance Sourcebook *Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters *Polyhedron 162 – Secrets of the Falcon *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections * Platt's Smugglers Guide - Cockpit configuraties category:Transports category:Corellian Engineering Corporation category:YT-Series Transports